For If He Knew
by Understandably Confused
Summary: Our Great Lord Kyon... doesn't really have a nice ring to it, does it? Well, let's hope he never discovers the truth, then.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own... anything involved here... alrighty then._

* * *

It's a little funny how he never seems to notice. If he could ever figure out what seems so obvious to those who know... well, best not to think about it. Luckily for everyone involved, he just seems to be lacking something... 

Self-importance? Selfishness? Hubris?

Well- no matter. He hasn't figured it out. Hopefully he never will. After all, it isn't just the Organization that is putting all their effort into this. Who would think that all three other groups would provide such perfect people? They gathered three girls who all interest him, which is not an easy feat.

Not to say they are the only ones interested...

Sorry, a bit off topic.

A taxi, and a short and nonsensical lecture on some vaguely related principles, and he was in my hands. Not even the slightest doubt in my powers. Of course, I didn't have any until that time anyways, but you know how the story goes from there... Suffice it to say that he saw only what he wanted to see, what he thought he would see. I really had no part in it.

And to think, Kyon already knows just how much of his life is an act to appease an unstable god.

Too bad he doesn't know who that god is.

Well, maybe not "too bad", for if he knew...

* * *

It really hurts to know you cannot get close to someone you see every day. It hurts even more knowing he_wants_ to be close to you. Worse yet, he is able to be close to other people, _as long as they aren't you_. 

But what hurts the most is when that person can never know the real reason _why_ you can't be close to him.

Sure, I've slipped a few times. Putting oneself into the whole _moe_ "protect me" attitude starts to become permanent after a while. But all in all, nothing has really happened between us. As much as he wants it to...

Kyon is unreachable. He is above normal humans. Kyon is perfection, since he decides what perfection is.

And he thinks _I_ am a special person...

That time traveling device (I think I called a TPDD? That was a spur of the moment thing, after all...) didn't exist until Kyon was sure it did. It seems he was all too willing to believe in these things at a moment's notice... And, what's more, I understand a _future_ me was brought in to convince Kyon.

We didn't have TPDDs by then.

No, Kyon is convincing himself all of this is real. He is making his own world, by whatever means necessary. And he just doesn't notice it.

Which is to everyone's benefit, for if he knew...

* * *

Convincing Kyon of a Data Integration Thought Entity was too simple. At the slightest utterance of the words, he brought it into existence. At the idea of an alien-made humanoid interface, we changed into such. What's more, he thinks all of this is caused by Suzumiya Haruhi. 

How more incorrect could he be?

When Kyon rewrote the world to be more "normal", all hope was lost. It appears that only through Kyon's own want of adventure (He appears to act as if he does _not_ want strange occurrences, but that is not true) was he able to return. Apparently a program I did not write was created by Kyon to return, and _I_ was seen as the source of the problem.

But still, all must be done to please Kyon.

He can never know the truth, for if he knew...

* * *

To think that someone with so much power is so... stupid. It's infuriating. If I had even a scrap of the power I have to pretend to have, the world would be a better place. But what does Kyon use his power for? 

He traps me in an alternate dimension and kisses me to break _my_ imaginary power.

Even if he is a little attractive...

No. The man is stupid. Sheer stupidity. If I wasn't such a good actor I would have gone insane by now.

After all, providing such interesting people to Kyon isn't some game. Without it, who knows what sort of crap the guy would listen to? Imagining him in a cult or something... well, it isn't pretty. With the powers he has, and the fact that for whatever reason he _wants_ to have these weird things happen, _anyone_ could get _anything_ from him.

At least this way he has something to think about, and can't be distracted so easily. I mean, his infatuation with Mikuru is obvious to no end, and he pays a lot of attention to Yuki when it doesn't really seem necessary. Not to mention Itsuki and Kyon seem to be whispering to each other a lot when us girls seem preoccupied. I don't see that one happening though.

And then there was that thing with the Closed Space... and I have to pretend its a_dream_? I mean, really.

How stupid does he think I am?

At least _I'm_ not the one who doesn't realize he's got the power to create and destroy on a whim.

But maybe it's a sign that we are doing our job so perfectly. We don't want the truth to escape or anything.

For if he knew...

* * *

_Just a little challenge to see if events in SHnY could be rewritten with a different God character. Might lead to a real fanfiction, maybe. Probably not._


	2. Chapter 2

_I really don't know how to keep to my word, apparently. Here I am writing a chapter I said I wouldn't write. _

* * *

Unlike some people, I can truthfully say that I have never lost faith in my god. What's more, I can also say I _know_ my god. Personally. I know he isn't perfect, and I know he isn't everyone's idea of a god. But I still believe in him. I still trust him. I still care what he does, and what he says.

I also know I wouldn't have any other person be god.

The reasons for that- well, suffice it to say Kyon is more stable and capable than most people. He has no motivation, so he doesn't just randomly change the world whenever he wants to get something done. He stays calm in almost all situations (Though there _was_ that time when he raised his hand in anger towards Miss Suzumiya...), and is hard to provoke. Even if he knew he was the one with all the power, I doubt anything would happen. Probably.

Still, it's much safer falling into step with this normal, paced life.

Wake up, go to school. Pretend to care about anything anyone says (The Organization has already taught me all that public education is providing now), pretend to be nice to a fault (I'm not mean normally, by any standard, just not _this_ nice), pretend to be the amazing class president everyone believes me to be. Very easy, and then the rest of the day in the SOS Brigade's clubroom.

Which is where I find myself now.

Appeasing Kyon by allowing him countless wins at Othello, being served tea by Miss Asahina, and allowing only the sound of Nagato's book flipping pages to enter the room... just the normal, paced life we have prepared for Kyon. No doubt he believes this smiling sycophant is atrocious at board games, but he still enjoys winning (Even if he won't admit it). At any time now, Miss Suzumiya will burst in-

The door slams open. Speak of the devil.

"Alright, troops assemble! We have a special mission today!"

Ah, something I did not know about in advance?

"Today we are challenging the football team to a match today!"

Kyon sighs, then speaks up. The only one to provide resistance.

"Saying 'today' two times in the same sentence makes you sound like an idiot. And besides, do we really have to play? We aren't going to win, you know. Even if it's _not_ American football."

Suzumiya fumes for a moment. I truly admire her acting ability.

"Stupid Kyon, you can't say we will lose before we ever even start! Of course it's not American football. I don't even know how to play that. Now go get those two friends of yours... The idiot ones, I don't really remember their names. Oh, we need to find Tsuruya! I bet she's all kinds of amazing at football!"

* * *

Well, I can't say as I didn't try. Haruhi dragged me out here by force, after all. And as to why Taniguchi and Kunikida decided to join us... well, I can only assume it has something to do with Miss Asahina.

Who, I might add, is dressed in a cheerleader uniform again. Apparently Haruhi decided seven players would be enough.

I don't quite agree. Not only is seven not enough, but we also don't really even_have_ seven playing. Sure, Haruhi is amazing, and I'll bet Tsuruya is as well, plus Koizumi isn't half-bad (what exactly _is_ half-bad?)... but the problem is that Nagato, our goalie, won't stop a single ball that isn't aimed at her. Oh, and Taniguchi is the most horrible player in the world. Kunikida and myself would have to be traded off immediately along with someone valuable if this were a professional team.

Overall, the outlook is grim.

Maybe this means we won't have to play long? I mean, if the score reaches 15-0, there won't really be any point in playing. Though Haruhi will drag us along anyhow.

What a hassle.

* * *

The game is progressing as planned. Kyon sucks, sure enough. Tsuruya's amazing, sure enough. Nagato hasn't even made an attempt to block something... sure enough. Alright, so that last sentence can't really end in sure enough, but I don't care.

I score. Our first point the entire game (Which is now 15-1; it took a lot of work to convince everyone to stay). Unfortunately, it seems the other team is a little bit angry that a girl scored.

A girl who doesn't even play football.

As we continue, I can see the other team start to move towards me... Things aren't looking good. They seem to be forming a ring around myself, like they're trying to corner me. I don't like it.

Then ball is passed towards me, and all hell breaks loose. On my left, one of the other team moves in. Fast. Then a surge of pain from my stomach, and I fall. Hard.

Everything is cloudy, hazy. I can't really see much, but I can hear.

Mikuru simply squeaks. Itsuki says nothing, simply runs in my direction. Or I think he does, it's hard to see. I hear Tsuruya pounce on someone. Nagato and those two idiots don't appear to do anything.

Kyon says nothing, too. But I see him moving. A deliberate pace, not a run but more of a brisk walk. It's so hard to see his face...

He raises his fist. Must be towards whoever hit me, but...

That's when I see his face. It's the face he had back when he was ready to hit me after my abuse of Mikuru. It's a face I actually have _nightmares_ about.

It's the face of an angry god. The face of someone who has lost all reason... the face someone with power should never have. It's a face that could signal the end of the world.

* * *

The next thing the boy who struck Haruhi knew, his legs were broken. Kyon never touched him.

But Kyon knew who had done it.

And it was... him.

* * *

_After a bit of prodding, I guess I have to write more for this idea. Not that I mid, per se... I just wasn't planning on it. Hope everyone was in character enough (Even if Asahina and Nagato didn't do anything. AT ALL.). Can't promise an update anytime soon, having computer issues._


	3. Chapter 3

It's true that I have been afraid of Kyon before. Many times, actually. The sheer amount of power the boy holds without knowing it _is_ rather intimidating, after all. But of all the times Kyon has frightened me, it has never been _his_ fault; rather, it was the circumstances that frightened me.

But_ this_ Kyon...

Well, he just broke someone's legs. With sheer will.

Wait- since when is Kyon this direct? The Kyon that stays sarcastic no matter how serious the situation, the Kyon that mindlessly dotes on myself...

That Kyon would never do this. Was this someone else's fault? Someone hostile?

Neither Koizumi nor Nagato even attempted to stop Kyon, as they have countless times before. They allowed Kyon to go on, uncontrolled. But why?

The football team is in a panic. Some are holding down the injured boy, some pointing at Kyon with accusing fingers. Itsuki swiftly pulls out a cell phone, dials a number. Suzumiya simply stands and slowly makes her way to the boy on the ground, apparently trying to help him...

But Kyon...

For a moment, his face flashes something that can only be described as pure guilt, then his gaze falls upon Haruhi. Perhaps he thinks she caused it? At least that much is easily explained. Kyon should be able to buy a story along the lines of Haruhi-gets-mad-and-breaks-legs.

So then why does he look so unsure?

* * *

Control of the current situation can be established only after the target is neutralized. Whoever this new enemy is, they belong in some way to the Data Integration Thought Entity. A hostile faction. 

Much like Asakura Ryoko.

The goal of the attack is as of yet uncertain; Kyon was not injured, and it would appear that Suzumiya was not either. Perhaps someone is trying to provoke Kyon? They should know any attempts to cause self-realization of Kyon's powers are easily diverted by Suzumiya. Unless the enemy has discovered the one weakness in our plan...

This realization causes the Data Integration Thought Entity much concern. Some factions suggest that such a possibility is slim, but may very well have become the case. Another portion of the collective consciousness (Approximately 15 of all minds) suggests that Kyon may very well be in danger now, depending on the attacker...

The probing into the attacker is nearing completion. It would appear that this being is in fact connected to the Data Integration Though Entity, yet they are severed from the collective consciousness. This fact is quite disturbing, as only one being has been severed recently...

More information. The hostile has been located. All that is left now is to discover the name of the target.

If this attacker is who the situation points to, drastic action may need to be taken.

The probing has completed. All data on target compiled. Personal name discovered.

The only known (And cataloged) being with both the motive and ability is, in fact, the culprit.

The worst-case scenario may be in effect.

* * *

Kyon appears to be rather upset about something. Though, that's rather to be expected after such an incident occurs right in front of him. After all, it isn't every day someone's legs spontaneously break right in front of your eyes. Still, with Nagato taking care of our uninvited guest there should be no problems. 

So what is that look in Kyon's eyes?

It isn't fear. It isn't anger. It isn't even concern.

It looks like guilt.

But that would mean that Kyon believes _himself_ to have done this...

His face suddenly goes pale, concern washing over him. Did I just imagine that? There's no way Kyon could have... realized. In order for that to happen, someone would have had to give him the idea...

Just who _is_ Nagato chasing?

* * *

It would appear the manipulation of the one known as Kyon has been successful. It should be only a matter of time before the subject becomes self-aware. From there, the rest of the operation should be uninterrupted. How easy this whole situation was, just as simple as putting a thought into the fool's head... 

But the escape is not. Unfortunate though it may be, it would seem Nagato is not so easily lost.

"Asakura Ryoko."

I am outclassed. I am backup. There will be no resistance.

"Your severance has not been enough. Complete dissolution of data is the next step."

Straightforward. To the point.

"Commence."

I suppose things were meant to be like this. Too bad-

* * *

The boy is taken to the hospital, and Haruhi dismisses the Brigade for the day. Koizumi tries to talk to me, but I dodge him. 

I don't feel like talking to him. Especially not now.

The trip home is long, and much more tiring than normal. Though, considering what I just did...

I decline dinner for the night. There are more important things to do.

Like discovering to what extent this power goes to. And how it works.

Perhaps just thinking of something? Like how Haruhi does it? Maybe if I had a book or something...

A book appears in front of me, falling from eye level down to the ground.

* * *

_Did you all seriously think I would make Kyon do something so out-of-character? Kyon would probably just knock a few teeth out before doing something like that..._

_Sorry to anyone who was expecting a quick update on this story. I've been having computer troubles, but even so I didn't plan on doing this one very much anyhow. Still, as long as people show interest it will get done. And now that the setup is done, how will things go?  
_


End file.
